


Battle's End

by Rebcake



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Reality, Crack, Fights, Gen, Pre-Canon, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/Rebcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki fights Spike to a standstill — and a deal is struck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle's End

**Author's Note:**

> Rated PG13 for a single naughty word.

The vampire's head was lolling against the floor, the point of her stake digging into the flesh over his heart. If she could just muster the strength to press down, she could finally finish this.

Three days they'd been at it, battling all over the city, from Harlem to Chelsea, from the crowds in Times Square to this deserted subway car. Nikki was spent. Her only consolation was that the monster was, too.

The train jolted around a bend. She toppled sideways and lay sprawled on her back, unable to move. She stared at the flickering florescent light above her until the vampire spoke.

"Fuck."

She slid her eyes in his direction. He was gingerly probing his jaw, but otherwise hadn't moved.

"You slayer bints are really something, you know? Just wanted to ask a simple question, but no. You've got to get all stake-happy. A bloke can't even get a word in," he complained.

"Yeah? Well, I've got something I wanna ask you too, vampire."

They turned their heads and looked into each other's exhausted faces. Eyes narrowed, they nodded warily.

"Where'd you get your coat?"

"Who does your hair?"

 _FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Go check out snickfic's [Crackficathon](http://snickfic.livejournal.com/204892.html)! Fun prompts aplenty! Silliness galore!


End file.
